


Cielo volitivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, OT3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Sawada Tsunayoshi.
Series: I voleri del Decimo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 18. OT3  
> » N° parole: 167  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.

Tre amanti

Yamamoto iniziò a slacciare la cravatta blu di Sawada, dopo aver fatto scattare la catena che gli teneva fermo l’ampio mantello nero sulle spalle, quest’ultimo caduto a terra in un tintinnio metallico.

Hayato, intento a tenere la mano di Tsuna nella propria, lo trasse a sé avvolgendolo con l’altro braccio, slacciandogli la cintura.

“Oh, hai paura di non ricevere abbastanza attenzioni?” chiese Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mentre gli sfiorava i capelli argentei con la mano libera.

Gokudera sbuffò in risposta.

Tsunayoshi fece un sorriso furbetto, le sue iridi avevano il medesimo colore della fiamma arancione che divampava sulla sua fronte, tra i capelli castani. Con una mano ricambiò la stretta di Hayato, mentre con l’altro braccio avvolse le spalle di Yamamoto, tenendo saldamente la sua pistola.

Le figure dei tre amanti erano nascose in parte da dei pesanti drappi rossi, mentre alle loro spalle c’era un maestoso tripudio di statue in stile neo-classico.


	2. Nel tempo di un caffè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dialogo tra Reborn e Iemitsu.  
> Scritta per il drabble day col prompt: caffè. 

Nel tempo di un caffè

Reborn sorseggiò il suo caffè nero, era vestito da pianta.  
<<Sei sicuro che un vero allenamento tra quei due non sia pericoloso?>> domandò Iemitsu.  
Reborn, arrivato a metà della tazza, chiese: <<Non hai fiducia in Tsuna, vero? Beh, neanche quel baka in sé. È convinto di aver vinto per pura fortuna contro Hayato. Devo dimostrargli che si sbaglia>>. Guardò il capo del Cedef stringersi la cravatta.   
<<Tu hai più fiducia in mio figlio di quanta ne abbia mai avuta io. Forse persino più del Nono>> disse Sawada, Reborn finì il suo caffè.   
“Puoi ben dirlo. In lui e in Dino" pensò Reborn.

[102].


End file.
